Hello, Beautiful
by Failure Turtle
Summary: He always understood that when a woman said she wasn't upset, she really was. MattxOC one shot


**A/N: This was going to be a bit of an angrier fic, but then I had this brilliant fic idea. Chantel, you'll understand.**

**Yes, the lyrics are from the Jonas Brothers. They fit well for this. Well, the story fit the lyrics. Or maybe it was just the geographical locations…**

He always hated driving alone.

As the plane landed, Matt Hardy stared at his phone.

He had just been working house shows since coming off of his injury. The fans knew he was back, but creative was keeping him off the air. He didn't understand why. Sure, he loved the time off he was granted, but he was dying to get back in the ring.

She hadn't called him all weekend. He didn't understand why.

He texted her a couple of times throughout the weekend.

"Chantel, are you mad at me?"

Her response was always the same.

"No, why would you think that?"

And he never answered that question. He was confused. And he damn well knew that when a woman said she wasn't mad, she really was.

To be honest, Matt Hardy was afraid of his girlfriend. But that didn't mean that he didn't love her.

As he picked up his suitcase from the luggage collection, he flipped open his phone.

He stared at the background on his phone. It was a picture of him and Chantel from their one year anniversary.

He closed his phone back up and put it back in his pocket. He didn't want to accidentally run into people as he was walking to car rental station. Matt was never really that coordinated in real life.

Turning the key in the ignition, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Praying that it was Chantel, he hurriedly reached into his pocket and extracted his phone.

One new message.

Nearly snapping the phone in half while opening it, Matt read that the message was from…

Jeff.

"Dude, are you coming home soon?"

Matt was quick with his reply.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon."

As he pulled onto the freeway, he still hadn't closed his phone. It was laying in his lap, wide open.

Was it a sign?

Well, even if it wasn't, Matt took it as one.

His thumb of his free hand held down the one key, dialing speed dial number one: Chantel. He put the phone on speaker so he could talk to her while concentrating on the road.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Matt was prepared to snap his phone shut.

"Matt?"

"Chantel…you answered."

"Of course I answered, silly. Why wouldn't I?"

The corners of Matt's mouth twitched. "I thought you were mad or something."

"I told you in the texts that I wasn't angry with you."

"Yeah, well…How's California?"

"Hot. Matt, it's the middle of August."

_Hello beautiful  
__How's it going  
__I hear it's wonderful  
__In California  
__I've been missing you  
__It's true_

"Oh. I knew that," Matt laughed, just happy to hear her voice for the first time in days.

"Matt?"

"Yes, Chantel?"

"When are you coming to visit me next?" she asked.

After a deep sigh, Matt said, "Soon, Chantel. I promise you that it will be very soon. The instant that I can come and visit you, I promise that I will."

"That's not soon enough."

"I know, babe. I know it's not."

"Where are you?" Chantel asked.

"I'm driving and it's really freakin' boring," Matt said, changing lanes.

"Then I should let you go. I don't want you to get in an accident."

"No, stay on the phone with me. I just need to hear your voice. Please?" Matt pleaded.

"Sure."

_But tonight  
__I'm gonna fly  
__Yeah tonight  
__I'm gonna fly  
_'_Cause I could go across the world  
__And see everything  
__And never be satisfied  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

The two sat in silence over the phone as Matt continued to drive.

He finally decided to ask the question that had been eating away at him.

"Chantel, why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to bother you. I know you're busy, Matt."

"So you're not mad?" Matt asked as he pulled into the driveway. He parked the car and turned off the ignition. Taking the keys out and getting out of the car, he awaited Chantel's answer.

"No," she giggled. "I told you I wasn't mad."

"Well, when girls say that they aren't mad, that usually means that they are."

"You're silly."

"Thanks."

_Hello beautiful  
__It's been a long time  
__Since my phone's rung  
__And you've been on that line  
__I've been missing you  
__It's true_

He fumbled with his keys as he opened the door to the familiar apartment building.

"Matt, you sound tired. You should go to sleep soon."

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked as there was a knock at the door of her apartment. "Matt? What are you doing here?" she gasped, seeing her boyfriend at her door, completely unexpected, but surely not unappreciated.

"Hello, beautiful."

_But tonight  
__I'm gonna fly  
__Yeah tonight  
__I'm gonna fly  
_'_Cause I could go across the world  
__And see everything  
__And never be satisfied  
__If I couldn't see those eyes_

**A/N: I can't believe I just used the freakin' Jonas Brothers…Someone, please harpoon me or something.**

**Review.**


End file.
